Dalton Blanchard Son Of Zeus
by zeusrocks
Summary: Every body knows a Dalton you know the player that wont give up. Well why do they turn into these people with no heart and no care in the world. Hears Dalton's story
1. intro

**Thanks to my awsome beta PerseusSlayerOfMedusa the chapter is improved!**

Dalton Blanchard was anything but normal. He has ADHD and Dyslexia which he did not really share with anybody, it's not like he had anybody to share it with he literly had no friends. He was not the most skinniest guy, and he had brown hair which he never cared to brush.

His mom told him he got his hair from her and his eyes, which were lighting blue, from his dad, whom he had never met. He always wanted to wear punk and skater clothes, but his family was to poor, so he went with jeans and hoodies. He lives in New Port Richey, Florida witch was pretty much a living hellhole. Rednecks, druggies, and criminals, all shoved into the same place. Where he lived people, called this place "Moon Lake" which was in the dead center of all of it.

Dalton was heading to school, still half tired.

He had just turned fifteen a week ago, and was excited. His mom, Vicki Blanchard, told him she was taking him to New York to meet his dad. All he knows is he is a really famous person, and he already knows a lot about him. Dalton was so excited, he did not even care about the spitballs hitting the back of his head. When the bus stopped, he was looking at River Ridge Junior High, the worst place in the world. Dalton took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing."


	2. School sux

**Another improved chapter thanks to **PerseusSlayerOfMedusa

"Gurgle gurgle!" That's all Dalton said when as he got his face shoved into a toilet by 3 other guys.

"How does it taste, chubby?" the one doing the plunging named Kevin said. "Want more?"

Right after that sentence, the most popular girl in school, Emma, walked by. When she saw them dunking the new boy, like they always do, she was really aggravated.

"Kevin stop!" she shouted. Kevin stopped dunking Dalton's head in the toilet and looked at Emma with a grin. Kevin looked like your typical dumb minded jock with black hair, and our school colors, black and purple, on his jersey. His goons almost looked almost exactly the same, except smaller. Emma was your typical preppy girl. Straight blond hair, pink Hollister shirt and skinny jeans.

"He looked thirsty," Kevin said.

Dalton, on the other hand, was gagging for air, sitting next to the toilet, his shirt drenched in toilet water. Emma looked at Kevin with disgust, as she had never liked him.

"Your such a jerk," she says, the bell for 6th period ringing.

"See ya, princess." Kevin said before his goons and him goons left the bathroom.

"You okay?" Emma asks.

"Yeah." Dalton said while getting fist loads of paper towels. "A little toilet water never hurt anyone."

"Those guys are jerks. Always have been." Emma says with disgust.

"Could have told you that one." Dalton said, throwing the soaked papers towels in the trash. "But I don't care, cause its my last day in this nightmare of a school."

That's when the late bell rings.

"Well," Emma says, putting on a smile "See ya..." and took off in the opposite direction.

"Whatever."

Dalton never paid attention in class except for Greek. It just seemed so interesting to him. The stories, monsters, gods and especially the heroes. His favorite god is Zeus. The king of the gods. He always thought it was funny that even though he was the youngest of the brothers he still got to be king. Today the were talking about Thesus's life and what made him want to go in the labyrinth. When the class was discussing Dalton hated to but he drifted off to sleep.

When Dalton looked up he saw a mountain that looked suspiciously like Mount. St. Helen's still covered in black smoke from the suspicious eruption that happened last year. For 2 seconds it was peaceful, but then the ground started to rumble. More lava poured out and the whole mountain cracked and a loud roar was heard. After that, 12 flecks of light went to the erupting volcano and the roar got even louder.

"DALTON!" His Greek Mythology teacher, Mr. Daniels, yelled.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Daniels." Dalton said, instantly awake and turning bright red.

"Now that Dalton finally decided to join us, can you tell us who was the one that built the labyrinth?"

Really? Dalton thought. Too easy.

"Daedalus." Dalton said with pride.

"Correct," Mr. Daniels says, and then the bell rings for dismissal. "Alright class, I want a 4 page essay on the story of the labyrinth on my desk by Friday."

Dalton ran right out of the halls, got to his locker, took everything and ran for the door.

Please, please, please, don't be here. Dalton thought.

"There he is!" Kevin shouted from across the hall. Paralyzed with fear, he ran out into the street. He went into an alley to catch his breath. That's when he heard a low, angry, hungry growl. When he looked to where the sound was coming from he saw a really huge dog, and he eliminated the idea that the dog wanted to play fetch.

**How do you like the Improved chapter? Review.**


	3. Just what I need

**FINALY i got this chapter again thanks to my awsome beta PerseusSlayerOfMedusa we can continue. please eview**

Dalton was scared out of his mind, and he was already pretty sure the huge, hungry, drooling dog standing in front of him was a hell-hound, which didn't make any sense.

"Nice doggy." Dalton croaked out. "Good doggy." He was trying to find a way to get pass the dog/possible hell-hound without getting hurt. He looked into the dogs eyes and he knew it was about to charge so he did the first thing that popped in his mind—he charged straight at the dog.

Dalton was still scared out of his mind but he stayed focused. Right at the last-minute, he did a baseball slide but there was one thing he did not consider—friction. He slid five feet and stopped right under the dogs belly.

**, Dalton thought. He hoped the dog didn't sit down, or he would end up a grease stain on the ground. The dog was really confused it seemed. Dalton took this opportunity and scooted the rest of the way out from under its stomach.

When he was no longer under the dogs belly he got up and ran like there was no tomorrow. He knew the hound was right on his tail but he didn't dare to look back. He heard cars whizzing past and for some reason he heard lots of people shouting — "Look at the cute little doggy!" — and he knew this place was crazy, but this is a new low. He turned on Jerome street. Almost there, Dalton thought then he saw his house or trailer —whichever one works. He went inside and locked the door behind him.

"Mom!" Dalton shouted. "Where are you?"

"In your room packing," Vicki answered. Dalton quickly went in to his horribly messy room and saw his mother packing

"You really should pick up around here." Vicki said.

"Bigger problem mom." Dalton said sarcastically.

"What?" She asked

"Big dog/possible hell=hound after me!" Vicki looked terrified. Dalton could read her like a book (excluding the dyslexia.) "It was a hell-hound!" Dalton shouted.

"Dalton, honey there is something I've been keeping from you. Your dad is-"

She was cut off by the same hell-hound that attacked him earlier, as it smashed through the wall. Dalton could not see his mother anymore

"Mom!" The Now positive hell-hound Growled at Dalton. Right then you would think he would cry and get scared but he was done with that; instead he got angry. He thought of everybody he hated: Kevin, his goons, pretty much everyone at his school. He got so angry that his vision became blurry. The next thing happened so quick he didn't understand it. Thunder started to rumble and there was a flash of blue light. When his vision came back the hell-hound was replaced with a pile of sulfur. There was a hole in the roof and just to add it was raining. The air smelled of ozone. His mother was gone and for once he was not scared.

Dalton took the keys to his mothers beat up Lexus. He did not have a license, but at that moment he did not care. He had at least one-hundred bucks in his wallet. So he went to the nearest restaurant, ordered fove double cheese burgers (don't judge) and sat at a table in the far corner. Once he was done eating, he went to go but right then Kevin came in they both looked at each other. He brought his goons with him to.

"Well, would you look who it is guys." Keven said, grinning.

"Not in the mood," Dalton said through gritted teeth.

"Not in the mood," Kevin copied while talking like a baby.

"Guys Should we humiliate him in public?" one goon asked.

"Why not." another goon said.

Kevin stepped up and pulled his arm back to punch. When he released the punch Dalton caught his fist. Every single teen in that place had a surprised look on they're faces.

"I told you," Dalton said. "I'm not in the mood." and punched him in the nose.

Kevin was clutching his nose while Dalton smiled, but the smile faded when Kevin said,

"Get him"

"Oh crap."Dalton said and ran to his car.

While Dalton was on the road he saw Emma talking to some friends. When Emma noticed who it was she ran right in front of the car.

Dalton stepped on the brakes and stopped right in front of Emma. Emma made her way to the driver window and poked her head in.

"Hey." Emma said

"Hey,"

"I heard what you did to Kevin. That was pretty funny." Emma said.

"He deserved it" Dalton said with a shrug.

Emma looked inside the car and saw some suit cases.

"Where you heading?" she asked

"New York."

"Why?"

"To see my dad,"

"Hey that's were my dad lives! Can I come?"

"What about your mom?" Dalton asked.

"She won't care"

Dalton thought for a second "Hop in."


	4. AN

**ATTENTION! **

**My beta is being a mean person who ever wants to beta my story review or pm me plez.**


End file.
